Consumer technology products are often sold to the public in retail settings that permit pre-sale customer interaction with display models of the products offered for sale. Such displays find particular application in the sale of touch screen devices, such as touch screen equipped mobile phones, touch screen equipped tablet computers, and the like. An implication of allowing pre-sale customer interaction with display models is exposing such display models to risk of theft. Display models may be secured against physical removal from store premises to ameliorate the risk of theft. It is preferable that the means used to secure display models not detract unduly from the aesthetic and functional properties of the display model. It is also preferable that the means used to secure a display model interfere with customer interaction with the product as little as possible.
Consumer technology products come in a wide range of dimensions. It is preferable that means for securing display models be able to secure differently dimensioned products so as to address the inconvenience and cost which would occur if a different security apparatus was needed for every differently dimensioned product. Where means for securing display models are adjustable and/or configurable to secure differently dimensioned products, it is preferable that adjustment and/or reconfiguration of the means be simple. It is also preferable that the adjustment and/or reconfiguration of the means be configured to engage securely with a range of products having different dimensions.
There is accordingly a general desire for apparatus and methods for securing display models of consumer products. There is particular need for apparatus and methods for securing display models of tablet computers and touch screen devices.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.